


Butterflies

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, M/F, M/M, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect dream, isn't it? You're home alone, you're just getting in the shower, theres a knock on the door and the freaking Knight brothers are outside. What would YOU do?</p><p>This is what Ellen did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have other stories to work on, I just wanted to post this, I wrote it a few years ago and I felt it was my duty, of sorts, as a BH fan fic writer, to post some more stories, while you all wait for the good stuff. And be warned, this story does have both sex between brothers and some Evelyn-bashing. Not much, some harsh words here and there, but I'm warning you all anyway.

Ellen was home alone. She had a few hours before the NKOTB concert started, so the butterflies in her stomach had started fluttering their wings. What she needed to calm her nerves, was a nice, long shower. But just as she was about to step in under the warm water, there was a knock on the front door. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went to open the door… and almost passed out from the shock.

Standing in front of her was Jordan Knight!

“Hi! Sorry to bother you, but our bus broke down and I need to use your phone, if that’s ok?”

Ellen wasn’t entirely sure if she was staring or not. The thought that he should have, at least, two cell phones of his own, tried to enter her mind, but failed. Her brain was too pre-occupied with the fact that Jordan Knight was standing right in front of her.

“You’re Jordan Knight!” she said.

“Yes!”

“*The* Jordan Knight?”

“Yes!”

“Holy shit… What are you doing here… Jordan?”

He smiled at her and her legs started to tremble.

“Our tour bus broke down?" he repeated it almost like a question. "I need to use your phone!”

She realized that he had actually told her that once already and she blushed furiously.

“So… Can I?”

“Anything!” she said, not thinking. And then, her brain caught up with her and she added: “I mean… Yes! Of course! You can use me.... MY phone! Sure!”

She took a step back and he came inside, still smiling. Ellen felt like pressing her legs tightly together, because holy shit, this was one of the hottest men alive, if not THE hottest man EVER and he was standing in her hallway!

“So… The phone?”

“Oh, right! It’s… “ She has a moment of panic, before remembering that the phone was right behind her and she made a vague gesture towards it. “Right there!”

He takes a step towards her and she can feel the throbbing between her legs turned up to the max.

“I was just about to take a shower!” she says, unnecessary, of course, he can obviously figure that one out by himself, since she’s standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel. And that’s when it dawns on her that she’s standing in the hall way, in front of Jordan freaking Knight, wearing nothing but a towel.

“I can see that!” he replies, one eyebrow raised and Ellen’s heart stops beating for a minute. It really should be illegal for a man to be this hot! For real!

“So… the phone’s right there, I’m just gonna… put some clothes on…”

And the man of her dreams actually shakes his head.

“No, that’s ok… I don’t mind, if you don’t!”

Fuck! She might trip and fall at any given second, because her legs have literally turned to jelly. Focus, El, for fuck sake! Do something, make yourself useful!

“Eh… it might be a while before someone gets here, you want a drink or something?”

“Yeah, sure! Just a sec! –Jon!”

Ellen’s throat goes dry as Jon Knight comes in as well, looking around with an appraising eye.

“You call, I’ll help…”

Right! She never gave him her name! Where was her head these days?

“I’m Ellen!”

“Ellen! I’ll help Ellen fix us something to drink!”

Jon looked from his brother to Ellen, and then back again. There was something in his eyes that made Ellen feel exposed, even though she still had the towel… Oh, shit, no wonder they were staring at her! Blushing even more, she quickly turned and started walking towards the kitchen, trying really hard not to think about the fact that the footsteps following her belonged to Jordan Knight!

She is acutely aware of his presence as she opens up the cabinet. And as she reached for the coffee cups… her towel promptly opened up and fell to the floor. For a moment, it feels like time is actually standing still. Ellen’s heart is racing. Jordan hasn’t said anything, but the sharp intake of breath indicates that he is getting an eyeful of her naked body. This has got to be her wildest dream and her worst nightmare in history. Slowly reaching down, she tried to get a hold of her towel without having to turn around, and then, there is a movement and Jordan is standing right in front of her, holding her towel.

His eyes are practically eating her up and that throbbing between her legs seems to intensify by his looks. Part of her wants him to keep staring, to take the next step, to do something! Another part of her wants to have her towel back.

“Ca… Can I have my towel back, please?” she asks in a demure voice. Jordan is still looking at her, his eyes moving all over her naked body and then, as they look up and settle on her face, he shakes his head.

“Why would you wanna hide something so sexy?”

There really isn’t much she can say to that. She knew he was married, she knew all there was to know about him, about all of them, she knew he was spoken for, and still, her mind is exploding with lustfilled thoughts and images. Her heart stops beating for a few seconds, only to start up again with renewed force as Jordan takes a step forward, invading her personal space, standing so close that she can smell his after shave. It’s making her dizzy, having him so close. This was Jordan knight staring at her! This was the man of her dreams admiring her naked body! This was…

Jordan suddenly takes one more step, closing the distance between them.

“So sexy”, he says, in what was almost a murmur and Ellen managed to draw one more breath, before Jordan leaned in, his lips pressed against hers in a kiss.

There was a time for reason and there was a time for acting and right now was not the time for reasoning. Ellen’s arms moved as if they had a life of their own, wrapping themselves around Jordan’s neck, bringing him even closer, deepening the kiss, and she couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as it got more intense and their tongues met. She could feel his hands moving down her back to her ass and she pushed herself against him, letting him now that whatever he wanted, she was willing.

Just as she thought she would pass out from oxygen deprivation, he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, drawing a wet line with his tongue from her collarbone to her left breast. Ellen sighed as his lips settled around her nipple and she buried her hands in his hair, the way she had always dreamed about. One of his hands was already playing with her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers, making her knees tremble, as he gently licked and sucked the one in his mouth.

“Jordan…” His name in her mouth was like pure ecstasy. She didn’t even care if he were to stop right then and there. This was enough fantasy material for at least a year or so.

He didn’t stop! He moved further down, using his tongue to draw a path from her breast to her bellybutton and Ellen had to grab on to the sink, because she was suddenly very much afraid that if he kept on treating her like this, her legs would give out and she would crumble to the floor in a puddle of drool. Jordan looked up to see that she was holding on for dear life and he seemed pleased with her decision.

And then he crouched down in front of her, his face mere inches away from her steaming sex, gently parted her wet pussy lips with two fingers, and dove right in, tongue first, tasting her juices. Ellen cried out, completely forgetting about everything and everyone else. She said his name, over and over, as his tongue explored her cunt, every part of her body shaking. This was insane! This was beyond insane, this was Jordan freaking Knight eating her out, and damn, but he was doing a great job.

“Please… yes… oh, Jordan…”

He dug in a little harder, fucking her with his tongue, still holding her open with his fingers. There was a sound of a zipper being pulled down and her racing heart sped up as she realized that it was Jordan, opening his pants. It was too much to take in at once and Ellen was shocked at the intensity of her orgasm when it hit, shaking her from head to toe, making her cry out once more.

As she tried catching her breath, Jordan got up to once again stare into her eyes.

“Such a sweet girl!” he said, close enough to kiss her, but didn’t. Instead, he turned to look at something right behind her. Ellen reached out her hand towards him, grabbing onto his shoulder to keep herself steady. Jordan’s smile turned into a sexy grin. “You either get in or get out, Jon, I’m good either way!” Ellen barely had time to figure out what those words meant, before someone walked into the kitchen. She had forgotten all about Jon! Not her fault, though, Jordan had made her forget everything up to, and including, her own name.

“We have twenty minutes!” she heard Jon say, and Jordan suddenly put his arms around her waist and pulled her close again, and this time, she went straight for his pants, pulling them down, letting him know that she was ready for more.

“Plenty of time, then!” Jordan said, lifting her up as easy as if she was made of air and carried her, stumbling somewhat, thanks to his pants being down by his ankles, over to the kitchen table, where he laid her down, legs dangling over the edge. She tried lifting her head to get a better look at what he was doing, but it hurt to keep her head up for too long. And Jordan must have noticed her dilemma, because he snapped his fingers at his brother, and not seven seconds later, Jon was standing by the table, removed his shirt and then, gently lifting her head, placed his shirt on the table in a bundle for her to use as a pillow.

“Thank you!” she said, trying not to be too obvious in her staring at Jordan’s gorgeous older brother. He might have figured it out though, when he smiled at her and she turned fiercely red.

With her new pillow, she had no problem looking down at Jordan, who was making himself comfortable between her legs. And she had no problem seeing his hard cock, already aimed at her tight pussy.

“Please…” she said again, not knowing if she should literally ask him, or if he understood anyway. He looked up at her and she saw that his eyes were burning. He wanted her! He desired her! She could cum, just from that knowledge alone! And then, Jon’s soft voice was in his ear:

“He likes it dirty, my brother! Lots of talking, you know?” he semi-whispered. “He never gets that from his wife, and he’s a real sucker for dirty talk, trust me!”

Well, hell, there was no stopping her now! The man of her dreams wanted it dirty? She would make it dirty. She nodded briefly, as a sign of understanding Jon’s message, never taking her eyes away from Jordan.

“Jordan… Please, fuck my wet pussy! I want you inside me!”

It seemed like all he had been waiting for was a go-ahead. Ellen cried out when he pushed his hard cock inside her, not stopping until he was fully inside her.

“Oh, god, just fuck me, please! Fuck me hard!”

He actually managed to give her a really sweet smile before he started thrusting, as if to tell her not to worry, that he would take good care of her. And then of complete bliss came upon him.

“Oh, fuck”, he gasped, “she’s so fucking tight! –Oh, baby, what a sweet pussy! So hungry for my cock! Shit… you’re even tighter than Evie… come on, baby, squeeze my cock with that pussy… -Fuck, Jon, you have… oh, fuck, yeah… you have no idea what you’re missing out on… so fucking tight…”

Ellen thought she heard Jon chuckle next to her.

“If you say so, J!”

But the only thing that mattered to her was the ferocious pounding that Jordan gave her pussy. She had never been fucked like this before, and she had a feeling that she would never experience anything like it ever again. It felt incredible.

“Harder… Fuck me harder, Jordan, ram that cock in my tight pussy… take everything your wife can’t give you… you feel so good, Jordan, don’t stop…”

She would probably have said anything, just to have him keep going, right now. He really felt good and boy, he sure knew how to screw a woman. He was a motherfucking expert. And he was fucking *her*! Pretty soon, she was moaning with every thrust he made and she worked her pussy around him, making him moan louder and push harder.

To be honest, she had initially thought that it would be really uncomfortable getting fucked on the kitchen table, not two feet away from the window, but she found that it provided her with a secret thrill. And hell, it wasn’t like she would ever say no to someone like Jordan Knight.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, fuck yeah, so good… work that cunt, baby, you feel so good on my cock… Oh, fuck, yeah, baby, I wanna see you cum for me… I wanna see you cum all over my cock, baby…”

No problem! She was halfway there already. Not five minutes later, she was shrieking like a banshee as she came, bucking wildly against him, crying his name over and over as she coated him with her juices, turned completely from human to animal, clenching down on his cock to keep him lodged inside for as long as possible. He kept on complimenting her, saying that she did so good, and was so beautiful and just as she was starting to come down from her high, he pulled out, pushed her up a bit on the table and buried his face in her cunt once more, licking her clean.

She gasped as he ate her out again, her entire body shivering with tremors, and she was just about to lean her head back and enjoy what was happening, when she realized that Jordan was still hard. She made a move as if to sit up a bit, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Oh, no, little lady, that one’s mine! You’ve had your fun!”

Ellen wrinkled her forehead somewhat as Jon walked over to Jordan, who was still bent over the table, his face in her pussy, and ran his hands over Jordan’s sweaty back. In front of her surprised eyes, he leaned forward and asked his brother:

“My turn?”

Jordan stopped licking for a moment to look up and as he saw the look on her face, he grinned, a positively wicked grin that made her heart skip a beat.

“Fuck, yeah, Jon, give it to me!”

Ellen forgot how to breathe as Jon’s hands moved down to Jordan’s ass. She wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but Jordan suddenly groaned, good and proper, and pushed his ass back at his brother.

“Fuck, Jon… no teasing, just do it! Don’t fucking make me beg, just… Oh, fuuuuck yeah, one more, one more, come one, brother… Oh, fuck, yeah…”

Ellen watched Jordan move, like a wanton slut, on what she assumed was his brother’s fingers being shoved in his ass and it was the most incredible turn-on. She could barely keep from moaning at the sight. Jon was obviously giving his brother some expert moves, because Jordan was soon ordering his brother to get on with it. Jon chuckled again, pulled down his pants, and eased his big cock inside his brother’s ass. She couldn’t keep quiet, not when she saw the look of unadulterated ecstasy on Jordan’s face.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot!”

Jon gave her a big smile as he started fucking his little brother.

“I told you he liked it dirty! He can’t get what he wants from that bitch he’s married to, so… like a good big brother… fuck, you’re so tight, J… I make sure to provide him with what he needs…”

“Come on, Jon… fuck my ass… harder... you know what I want, just do it… oh, fuuuuck yeah, that’s it, that’s it… fuck me, bro, give it to me hard and raw…”

Ellen slid a hand down between her legs, watching with huge eyes as the two Knight brothers had sex. It was probably one of the hottest things she had ever seen in her life, and also, extremely intimate. She felt both honored and privileged that they would trust her enough to do something like this.

Then again, she was a Blockhead! She was loyal to her boys! She wouldn’t tell a living soul about this. Because really, who would believe her?

She bit her lip as the got louder and she fiddled her clit as Jon pounded Jordan’s ass. Jordan held on to her leg with one hand, jerking his dick as he was fucked by his brother and Ellen hoped that his fingers would bruise her, leaving marks on her body that would always remind her of this moment.

“Oh, yeah, bro, you’re so tight… come on, J, just let it go, just do it, I’m right here, bro, I’ve got you, just let it go… cum for me, Jordan, cum for your big brother…”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, fuck, yeah, Jon… I’m cumming, holy fuck, I’m cumming…”

He wasn’t lying; he actually aimed his cock at Ellen’s still wet pussy, jerked it a few times, and shot long strings of white sperm all over her. Ellen felt her body shudder in her third orgasm that day, just from watching Jordan come undone like that. Jon waited a few seconds, and then pulled out, walked back to the table and, with a loud groan, fired his load over her chest.

Ellen had forgotten how to breathe. This was the most fantastic thing that ever happened to her. Ever. This was the most amazing dream ever made real.

“Well… You do need a shower now!” Jordan said, still catching his breath. She looked down at her naked body and saw that yeah, he was right, she did need a shower. And the table needed to get cleaned as well.

“Why don’t you go take that shower and we’ll clean up in here for ya?”

“It’s the least we can do!” Jon agreed as he helped her stand. She couldn’t help but feel slightly weird that Jon and Jordan Knight was going to clean her kitchen, but she was in no shape to argue. Instead, she walked right up to Jordan and kissed him, a passionate kiss to thank him for everything. And then, she did the same to Jon, adding a little tongue as she kissed him, to thank him for the remarkable performance.

She took the fastest shower in history, not wanting to waste any valuable seconds away from the sexiest brothers alive, but when she got out, and ran out into the kitchen, they were gone. The kitchen was clean, spotless. In fact, as if nothing had ever happened. Was it a dream? Ellen’s heart sank as she looked down at her leg and found nothing to indicate that someone had held on to it for dear life as he was fucked from behind.

And then she remembered the consert. Dream or not, she would see them again. She would make sure of it.

It was not until later that she realized that her cellphone was missing.


End file.
